Traducción: Quinn's Second Time by Stix04
by CarlieDoe
Summary: Quinn está lista para probar el alcohol, por segunda vez, será que beber con Rachel la llevará a repetir por segunda vez otra cosa? One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Traducción Autorizada.**

**La historia le pertenece a Stix04: u/1955541/stix04**

**Link original: s/6096473/1/Quinn-s-Second-Time**

**Agréguenla a sus favoritos para apoyar a la autora original.**

* * *

><p>Quinn se sentía maravillosa. Silbaba "Walk like an Egyptian"* sostenía una bolsa de plástico en un brazo y los movía de atrás hacia adelante en cada paso que daba. Era un hermoso día, despejado y azul. Un día para caminar. Y eso era bueno porque no tenía otra cosa que hacer.<p>

Cuando despertó por la mañana en la casa de los Jones, recibió un mensaje de texto de su madre explicándole que no podrían reunirse para su habitual cena de los miércoles porque saldría por asunto de trabajo fuera de la ciudad. Acordaron reunirse la noche siguiente y por al menos un segundo Quinn se sintió decepcionada. Solo tenía que encontrar algo más que hacer para ocupar su noche.

Pero durante el desayuno Mercedes le dijo que iba a salir con un "amigo", Quinn entristeció. No iba a obligar a su compañera a decirle con quien exactamente iba a salir, en vez de eso sacó su teléfono y le mando un rápido mensaje a Santana.

Una vez más Quinn se decepcionó. Santana y Brittany estaban pasando el rato, y no la estaban invitando… lo cual significaba que estaban ocupadas haciendo cosas y Quinn no quería imponerse en su noche llena de besos y toqueteos y ese tipo de cosas.

Con cada mensaje que Quinn enviaba y con cada rechazó que recibía se sentía peor. Finn y Puck, ambos tenían citas, mientras arrojaba su teléfono al escritorio pensó que Finn lo más probable es que quedara con Rachel.

Hasta ahora el verano había estado bien. Su cuerpo había vuelto a sus días de gloría después del embarazo, tenía cenas semanales con su madre para reparar lentamente su relación, Finn había vuelto a hablar con ella y se las arreglaron para salir un par de veces después de su ruptura y Puck se había alejado un poco con el fin de no agobiar a la rubia.

Pero Quinn había despertado inquieta esa mañana, otro sueño con Beth que de nuevo la dejaba un poco vacía. En días así pasaba el rato con sus amigos y el dolor se mitigaba un poco. Pero ese día todo mundo estaba ocupado, así que estaba sola.

Fue entonces cuando una idea le vino a la mente. Era casi julio y pensó que quizás era bueno que tuviese esa noche para ella misma. Quizás pensar en sus próximas decisiones. Sue Sylvester ya le había hecho saber que era bienvenida de nuevo con las Cheerios, por supuesto la invitación le fue hecha en medio de insultos y comentarios sarcásticos, claro, siempre y cuando Quinn estuviese en forma, lo cual ya estaba hecho, su antiguo puesto estaba a su disposición si aceptaba regresar.

Y también tenía que pensar cuando exactamente regresaría a su casa con su madre. Los Jones eran muy dulces y la hacían sentir parte de la familia, pero sabía que no podía vivir allí para siempre. Así que tal vez era lo mejor que estuviese sola esa noche, se daría un poco de tiempo a sí misma.

En sí solo le tomo una hora.

Se sentó en su viejo dormitorio, aburrida, un poco perdida e inquieta. Ya que su madre estaba fuera pensó que sería buena idea tener la casa sola para ella. Se probó toda su vieja ropa para asegurarse que aún le quedaba tan bien como antes del embarazo, se hizo un cambio de imagen, se hizo las uñas y cantó con su cepillo como micrófono canciones de pop al azar que sonaban en su iPod y en toda la casa.

Pensó en todas las cosas que le habían sucedido durante el último año y todas las cosas que le hubiese gustado hacer, pero que no pudo por el embarazo, todas las cosas que deseaba y que podría haber hecho pero no lo hizo por Beth. Y poco a poco, como un villano de una película de terror, una sonrisa apareció en los delicados rasgos de la rubia.

Se alisó el vestido y salió por la puerta antes de que cambiara de opinión. El viaje era solo de unas siete millas en total y Quinn no podía estar más contenta. Y a pesar de que sería la segunda vez de su vida que lo haría, Quinn no podía esperar.

Y tenía sentido. Era el momento perfecto. Se había prometido a si misma que si alguna vez probaba otra gota de alcohol se aseguraría que Puck no estuviese cerca. Tenía la casa para ella sola, no había manera de que se metiera en problemas con alguna figura paternal. Quería emborracharse, llorar por Beth, su padre o cualquier sentimiento u emoción que pudiera salir en su estado de ebriedad, sería como una limpieza que Quinn no se había podido permitir.

No se atrevía a abrir algunas de las cartas que Shelby le había enviado, quizás con fotografías de Beth. Tal vez si se emborrachaba podría hacerlo esa noche. Sí, era perfecto.

De ahí por qué Quinn estaba sonriendo y silbando y disfrutando de su caminata a la tienda de licores. Sabía que lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar fuera y esperar a algún chico que pasara por delante, batirle las pestañas y pedirle que le comprara lo que quería.

Solo tuvo que esperar cuatro minutos y diecisiete segundos antes de que un hombre de mediana edad cediera a su solicitud.

Oh sí, estaba de vuelta.

Todavía tenía ese toque, de convencer a un hombre, Quinn sonrió con tristeza. Por lo menos las cosas estaban mejorando para ella.

La rubia estaba tan metida en sus reflexiones que no se percató de la otra figura mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Quinn?" la rubia levanto rápido su cabeza al escuchar su nombre y miro a su alrededor. Estaba a menos de una milla de su casa y estaba deseando desesperadamente llegar a su casa en paz.

Sin embargo, a pocos metros de distancia, se encontraba Rachel Berry, parada en la calle con su llave en mano detenida cerca de su coche. "Quinn? Hola!" le dijo Rachel, rápidamente y radiante como siempre, se dirigió a la rubia.

_Mierda!_ Pensó Quinn, no estaba tan contenta de ver a la morena, "Rachel… hola" No se molestó en ocultar su miseria, solo quería llegar a su casa y comenzar a beber. Pero con la pequeña plática con Rachel no parecía algo que pasara rápidamente.

Rachel aún estaba radiante cuando se detuvo frente a la rubia, su mano estaba levantada bloqueándole el sol "Cómo estás Quinn?, que tal el verano?" le pregunto cortésmente Rachel. Quinn suspiro profundamente, sabiendo que las preguntas de la morena era solo un preliminar antes de que hablara sin parar.

"Estoy bien" La rubia le contesto y volvió a respirar profundo y se resignó "Y tú?" Quinn se encogió ante la pregunta, a la espera de la avalancha de información que estaba a punto de recibir. Los detalles de las cosas que había estado haciendo la morena durante el verano, los preparativos que estaba realizando para Glee, probablemente los pormenores y los detalles de tipo TMI* sobre ella y su relación con Finn. De hecho, Quinn no tenía idea de si ambos eran pareja, pero lo asumía por la forma que habían actuado antes y después de las regionales, quizás lo eran, y también estaba la cita que le mencionó Finn que tenía esa noche, con quien más podría ser sino con Rachel?

"Está siendo fantástico, gracias por preguntar" le dijo Rachel, de nuevo sonriendo alegremente de nuevo. Quinn entrecerró los ojos, esperando a que la morena dijera algo más; pero no lo hizo. Ella se quedó ante Quinn sonriendo como una tonta, a la espera de que la rubia dijera algo más.

"Oh, eso es… agradable" terminó sin convicción. Con la mano que tenía libre se pasó los dedos por su largo cabello y movió los pies incomoda. El silencio era ensordecedor.

"Así que… que, como que vives por aquí o algo así?" le preguntó Quinn mientras señalaba la casa que estaba frente al auto de la morena.

"Sí" le sonrió Rachel, "Estaba a punto de salir a la tienda de video por una película" Quinn asintió con torpeza, preguntándose como salir de esa conversación. Tenía la esperanza de que Rachel se fuera por su película para que la vieran ella y Finn en su cita de esa noche.

La rubia estaba de verdad intentando. La pequeña estrella era el único miembro del club Glee con quien Quinn tenía de dominar el arte de la paciencia y se había jurado a si misma después del embarazo en no volver a caer en las viejas costumbres de perra. Aun así no sabía porque se sentía así con la morena, por alguna razón Quinn siempre sentía que se… calentaba?

"Eso es genial" respondió Quinn, chasqueo su lengua y miro a su alrededor, las calles oscurecían rápidamente, tenía que decir algo o buscar una manera de salir cortésmente de la compañía de la morena.

"Has hecho algo divertido este verano?" le pregunto Rachel, notando un poco el cambio en la rubia, pero ni así queriendo terminar con esa platica.

"Nop, y tú?" La botella de vodka que estaba en la bolsa de plástico empezaba a sentirse como un yunque. Se rio por dentro al imaginarse abriéndola y platicar mientras bebía unos tragos, quizás así la conversación no fue tan mala.

"No realmente, solo el entrenamiento habitual". Quinn asintió con la cabeza, se preguntó vagamente si Rachel se había pintado esa sonrisa en su rostro antes de salir de su casa, eso explicaría porque no dejaba de sonreír desde que se encontraron.

Se hizo el silencio y Quinn le echo un vistazo al barrio, estaba anocheciendo, sintió la mirada de Rachel en ella. La rubia se incomodó y de repente se sintió insegura de sí misma, era como si Rachel le estuviese haciendo una radiografía. Saco la torpeza en la que estaba sumida, sobre todo porque si no hacía algo pronto estaba segura que volvería a sus viejas costumbres e insultaría a la diva. Se encogió de hombros y se apuró a salir de esa situación.

"Bueno, es mejor que me ponga en marcha a casa" pero en el movimiento de girarse los ojos de Rachel finalmente captaron la bolsa que Quinn sostenía y detuvo a la rubia con una mano mientras leía las letras negras con un guion en la bolsa de plástico _Vinos y Licores "PETE"._

"Quinn Fabray! Que es lo que tienes entre tus manos?!" prácticamente le grito Rachel, Quinn hizo una mueca y cubrió con sus manos la bolsa de plástico.

"Escucha… Rachel" dijo Quinn entre dientes, tratando de mantener la compostura. "Realmente no me siento…" pero una vez más la morena la interrumpió.

"Por favor, dime que en esa bolsa no está lo que estoy pensando, porque si en esa bolsa tienes lo que estoy pensando, entonces no puedo obtenerme de darte una plática sobre la irresponsabilidad en el consumo de alcohol, no importa que no recuerdes como fue tu última incursión con el alcohol y la estupidez q ue-" Esta vez fue Quinn quien interrumpio

"Rachel!" exclamó Quinn, con sus brazos al aire para darse un poco de calma. "Honestamente, de verdad no estoy de humor para una charla en este momento. Estoy muy conciente de lo que pasó la última vez que bebí. Pero no necesitas preocuparte" le dijo Quinn y ella solo puso los ojos en blanco. Lo morena estaba visiblemente relajada, dejando caer sus hombros mientras dio un suspio de alivio "Voy a estar en casa sana y salva por el resto de la noche y voy a estar sola" le dijo la rubia feliz de ver que Rachel se calmó.

Peor en lugar de tranquilizarla más los ojos y la boca de la morena se abrieron por la noticia; Quinn estaba bebiendo, ella estaba bebiendo sola?

"Absolutamento NO Quinn Fabray! Ni siquiera tienes diecisiete años y no solo estás pensando en consumir alcohol, además te estar entregando al hábito de consumirlo sola?!" Quinn suspiro pesadamente mientras hacía rodar sus hombros, diciéndose mentalmente las maneras violentas en que podía aventarse y salir de esta conversación.

"Escucha Berry," le dijo Quinn burlándose un poco de su nombre "He pasado un infierno entero este año. Me he tragado un montón de golpes y algunos de ellos no solo desaparecerán cantando. Así que sí, voy a beber esta noche y sí, voy a beber sola ya que como todos, como tú, tienen planes esta noche. No beberé a lo estúpido, no se volverá un hábito, solo estoy complaciéndome un poco por unas horas ya que me gustaría olvidar todo lo malo o enfrentarlo a través de este vidrio borroso y de color rosa. Tú no eres mi madre, no eres la policía de la diversión, no eres ni siquiera mi amiga, así que supongo que iré a mi casa, abriré esta nueva botella de Grey Goose y me relajaré y divertiré un poco! sin preocuparme de ser popular o impopular. O de tener relaciones sexuales con chichos o no tenerlas, complacer a mis padres o decepcionarlos. Quizás solo por un par de horas me quiero olvidar y solo ser una adolescente normal que tiene la casa para ella sola! Ahora sal de mi camino o te tumbaré!" Por como hervía Quinn se dio cuenta de que quizás ya llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo con Mercedes. Pero mantuvo sus ojos enfocados y fijos en Rachel y espero.

Pero la morena estaba viendo a Quinn, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras pensaba. Rachel sabía que la rubia estaba molesta, le había parecido agradable y un poco cordial. Mientras hablaban, peor ahora estaba mostrando los primeros signos de impaciencia. Se había picado cuando Quinn le dijo que no eran amigas, pero la morena trato de ignorar el comentario mientras se preguntaba porque la rubia había asumido que tenía planes en el anoche, cuando en realidad no los tenía. Decidió empezar por ahí.

"Lo siento, de verdad, por molestarte Quinn, solo estaba velando por tu bienestar y pido disculpas. No estoy de todo segura de porque crees que estoy ocupada esta noche, a pesar de mi robusta programación del verano, esta noche yo estaba disponible para las llamadas sociales. Y ya que ese es el caso, permíteme hacer unas observaciones a tus comentarios anteriores que te podrían acompañar esta tarde durante tu pequeña… borrachera fest" Rachel señalaba la bolsa, y Quinn rodaba sus ojos "Así que no estás sola. No es muy aconsejable ingerir bebidas sin supervisión, ya que puede derivar en un gran número de incidentes, como el alcoholismo. Sería más seguro si tuviera a una amig- persona contigo para controlar tu consumo de alcohol y monitorear tus signos por si acaso".

Quinn negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de ponerse al día con toda la información que acababa de recibir. Se perdía cada cinco palabras pero se las arregló para entender que Rachel no tenía planes esa noche y ella quería acompañarla esa noche. La rubia no podía dejar de reír, eso hizo que Rachel frunciera el ceño.

"Lo siento Berry, pero absolutamente no" le dijo Quinn sin dejar de reír.

"Y por qué no?" le pregunto indignada. Repaso su discurso y no le encontraba defecto alguno a lo que dijo.

"Porque solo vas a estar sentada allí con el ceño fruncido mirándome, haciéndome sentir culpable por beber y eso no es absolutamente lo que quiero para esta noche. Quiero tener diversión! Si quiero estar con alguien que me vigile mientras bebo lo habría hecho una noche que mi madre estuviese en casa!" Quinn se detuvo y pensó en lo que acababa de decir. "E incluso eso habría sido mas divertido, provocar al en mi madre, probablemente también bebería! Por supuesto que no, me voy" En cuanto Quinn movió un pie Rachel la cogió de la muñeca y detuvo sus movimientos.

"No estoy, no es que vaya a llamar a tu madre o alguno de tus amigos" Le aclaró Rachel, todavía resentida por el desaire de Quinn. "Para evitar que sigas a delante con tu noche" Quinn soltó un respiro mientras sus hombros se hundían. Ella sabía que si su madre, Mercedes, o Santana eran llamadas, incluso Puck, ella sería incapaz de tener la noche que había planeado. Tenía que pensar rápido, trató de encontrar un trato que le permitiera tener la noche de bebida, pero sin la chaperona.

La rubia chupo los dientes a su única opción y poco a poco se volvió hacía la morena, con su mandíbula y ojos entornados.

"Está bien Berry. Así es como haremos esto" Rachel finalmente retiro su brazo de donde sostenía a la rubia mientras esperaba. Los ojos avellanas de Quinn eran un poco más claro que lo habitual y Rachel se preparó para las palabras hirientes que de seguro estaba por recibir.

"Voy a beber, así me detengas o no. Tal vez no hoy, no mañana, pero lo haré. Así que si tu decides decirlo" quien dijo con exasperación. "Me gustaría hacerlo. Mi corazón esta en juego esta noche. Hay cosas que había planeado y necesito un poco de coraje líquido para ayudarme a hacerlo" Rachel frunció el ceño, pero Quinn de nuevo estaba hablando antes de que la morena pudiera decir algo.

"Puedes acompañarme" dijo la rubia mientras rodaba sus ojos, "si y solo sí" Quinn remarco mientras se acercaba más a la morena "tu bebes conmigo". La rubia sonrió a los redondos ojos chocolate que miraban hacia atrás, viendo como la indignación subía el rostro de Rachel.

"Por supuesto que no!" contestó Rachel, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras miraba a la rubia. Pero Quinn aún no terminaba.

"Mira, tu dices algo de mí y me iré y lo haré alguna otra noche, una noche que tu no sabrás. Entonces, ¿qué pasaría? Tal vez lo haga en un bar. Un lugar que no es seguro, donde hay borrachos y se podrían aprovechar. Eso estaría sobre ti Manhands, todo porque simplemente no puedo mantener la boca cerrada y bebes conmigo esta noche" Rachel frunció el ceño en confusión.

"Como voy a mantener la boca cerrar y beber?" le preguntó en serio. Quinn dejó un gemido en exasperación.

"Sabes lo que quiero decir Rachel!" la morena se quedó en silencio mientras pensaba en sus opciones. Ella bien podría decirle a alguien de las intenciones de Quinn y la rubia bebería después y en un lugar para nada seguro a comparación de la comodidad de su casa, o no decir a nadie y permitir que Quinn beba sin supervisión , o unirse a Quinn, pero se asegurándose de que la rubia este bien.

"Esta bien… " dijo Rachel lentamente, después de pensárselo. "Voy a beber contigo" la confianza de la morena estaba de vuelta y sintió con la cabeza varias veces para sellar el trato. El corazón de Quinn se hundió; ella estaba esperando que la dejara sola.

Rachel absolutamente no tenía ganas de beber algún licor fuerte. Ella nunca había consumido alcohol, pero Quinn nunca le mencionó que la debía emborracharse. Mientras ella tuviese la misma bebida durante una hora podría evitar la intoxicación.

Dentro de sí misma Quinn resopló, se quedó sin opciones. Ella sacudió su cabeza en disgusto y se giró. "Bueno, pongámonos en marcha" Quinn dijo sintiéndose miserable en cuanto comenzó a caminar el último tramo de vuelta a su casa. "Y sin quejarse eh!" le dijo por encima de su hombro. "Te oigo murmurar y te pateo y me emborracho como marinero" amenazó con irritación. Pero detrás de ella, tratando desesperadamente ir a la par de los pasos de Quinn, Rachel rio.

Treinta minutos después, molesta por el caminar inusualmente lento de Rachel, por fin llegaron a la residencia Fabray. Parecía que durante la caminata había estado arrastrando los pies, posponiendo lo que estaba por venir lo más que pudo.

Una vez dentro de la casa de Quinn, Quinn fue directamente a la cocina, mientras Rachel miraba todo a su alrededor. Inspeccionando cada imagen y sonrió antes los diferentes retratos de su compañera de su próxima compañera de bebida.

La rubia estaba ocupada buscando dos vasos para los primero chupitos y dos más grandes para bebidas preparadas. Sirvió el primer chupito y lo bebió enseguida, sabía que lo iba a necesitar si iba a pasar esa noche con Rachel.

"Cuándo se tomó esta foto?" le preguntó la morena desde algún lugar de la casa.

"Cómo diablos se supone que lo sabré?" gruñó Quinn mientras se tomaba otro trago. Estaba sorprendida de los fácil que le resultaba pasárselo, teniendo en cuenta que era su primer vodka desde hace bastante tiempo. "Estamos haciendo esto o no?" la rubia la llamo. Un momento después Rachel apareció por la puerta de la cocina, con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba a Quinn servir dos chupitos.

"No voy a hacer eso" dijo mientras señalaba el chupito. Quinn se encogió de hombros y se bebió el suyo.

"Te dije que no protestaras. Bebes o te vas" Rachel se mordió el labio mientras lentamente se acercaba a la isla en la que Quinn estaba, sus ojos oscuros fijos en el pequeño vaso de vidrio.

"Está bien, pero no puedo beber otro hasta las siete u ocho" comentó mientras inspeccionaba el reloj en su muñeca. Quinn entrecerró los ojos con incredulidad.

"Sabes que, Berry? Esto no va a funcionar. Simplemente deja esao y vamos a pretender que esto nunca sucedió." Rachel entró rápidamente en pánico. No se quería ir. No había sido del todo honesta con sus intenciones originalmente. Claro que no quería que Quinn bebiera, sobre todo sola, pero más que eso ella no quería pasar otra noche sola. Su verano había estado ocupado, y tuvo la oportunidad de salir con algunos compañeros del club Glee, pero se había prometido a si misma que tenía que acercarse a Quinn, era su cómo su obsesión.

Quinn era el único miembro de Glee con la que no había conectado ese verano. Incluso Santana parecía como si pudiera tolerar un poco más a la diva, aunque sea en pequeñas dosis, pero Rachel creía firmemente que lograría caerle bien a Quinn. Varfias veces durante las últimas semanas había tratado de llamar o textear a la rubia.

¿Y que sí tenía que doblegarse ante un poco de alcohol? Tampoco es como si se fuera a poner al volante esa noche, y si iba a probar el alcohol por primera vez estaba bien que estuviera a salvo en la casa Fabray.

"Está bien" estuvo de acuerdo Rachel después de una pequeña rabieta. "Pero si me intoxico, Quinn Fabray, tienes que prometerme que estaré a salvo" Quinn enarcó una ceja por la petición y dio un vistazo por encima la pequeña morena, llevaba su habitual atuendo y se encogió de hombros.

"Estarás tan a salvo como un gatito, Berry, ahora, hasta el fondo" Quinn empujó el vaso hacía la chica y le hizo señas para que lo bebiera.

"No se supone que tenemos que decir 'salud' o algo así? Ok, olvídalo, tu ya has bebido la tuya" dijo mientras miraba como Quinn se bebía su cuarto chupito. "Bueno… aquí voy" dijo nerviosamente, levantó su vaso y vaciló antes de tomar un sorbo.

"La rubia observó cómo los ojos de Rachel se agitaban un poco y retrocedió ante el sabor. "No es tan malo". Admitió Rachel mientras miraba el cristal.

"No, Berry, hay que beberlo todo de una sola vez, no disfrutar de él."

"Todo a la vez?" preguntó incrédula

"Segura que sabes que es un shot?" pregunto con escepticismo

"Por supuesto que sé que es un shot Quinn, solo que no tenía claro que esperaras que hiciera esto en mi primera vez en la historia consumiendo alcohol"

"¿No te cansas nunca de utilizar todas esas palabras?" le preguntó la rubia con un poco de frustración. "Solo di, 'sí, pero no sé si puedo', suenas ridícula cuando hablas de esa manera". Le informó Quinn a la chica mientras buscaba en la nevera algo para hacer una buena mezcla. Cuatro shots fueron suficientes, ahora tomaría las cosas con más calma.

"No me parecer que hablar correctamente se agotador Quinn, estoy –"

"Tal vez debería hacer esto de beber en silencio Berry, solo bebé y no hables. Ahora termina ese shot antes de que sea yó quien te dispare" _(en inglés es un juego de palabras que tiene más sentido jeje) _Rachel frunció el ceño, una vez más afectada por la forma de Quinn de tratarla. La rubia parecía llevarse bien con todo el mundo en Glee, y Rachel estaba bien con todos, pero no con Quinn. No lo entendía. Y se encontró con que le dolía más que lo que parecía.

Mordiéndose el labio de nuevo, Rachel miró el vaso en su mano y tomó la decisión. Usaría esa noche como un punto para iniciar esa relación tan anhelada de amistad. No estaba haciendo esto como los chicos que solo querían meterse en los pantalones de las chicas, ella estaba haciendo esto para hacerse amiga de Quinn. Se pondría borracha!

Y mientras tanto Quinn estaba de espaldas buscando donde estaba el juego de naranja y el de arándano en la nevera Rachel ya se había terminado su shot.

"Lista para otro?" le preguntó Quinn sin esperar respuesta, le sirvió otro trago y le indicó a la morena que lo bebiera mientras ella preparaba otros vasos mezclando el jugo con el vodka.

Rachel aceptó el shot sin vacilar. Miró felizmente hacía Quinn orgullosa de sí misma por tomarlo todo completo "¿Qué sigue?"

"Toma otro más y después vamos a pasar a la bebidas mezcladas" le dijo Quinn mientras agitaba la mezcla. Rachel asintió con firmeza antes de tomar su tercer shot. Aunque el vodka no era precisamente agradable de beber no sabía tan mal. Beber no era tan difícil, pensó.

"No siento nada. No creo que esté funcionando" se quejó Rachel levemente mientras chupaba su pajita. "Me he bebido tres shots y casi me he terminado mi bebida preparada… no debo sentir algo ya?" Quinn se sentó junto a ella en la isla y se encogió de hombros. Ella no se sentía nada bien.

"No lo sé. Esto… es solo la segunda vez que bebo" la pareja se quedó en silencio, mientras se bebían su primera bebida preparada, la rubia se sentía más contenta. De repente no sentía como si Rachel fuera tan molesta. Casi se alegraba de que la diva estuviera allí para hacerle compañía.

"Tal vez deberíamos hacer algo más?" le preguntó Quinn con otro encogimiento de hombros. Rachel asintió con la cabeza y las dos se bajaron de sus sillas.

"Whoaaaa allí!" Quinn se rió cuando tomó a Rachel después de un tropiezo. La rubia se balanceo ligeramente y se apoyó en los hombros de la morena, ambas rieron histéricamente.

"Viste eso?!" gritó Rachel. "Casi caigo encima de ti!" las dos continuaron riendo con fuerza, aferrándose una a la otra y sosteniéndose a la encimera.

"Quinn! Creo que tu madre debería tener en cuenta hacer algo con esos taburetes! estas chuecos!" Quinn asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía riéndose, atrapada entre la idea de Rachel casi cayéndose por la expresión de sorpresa de Rachel, pero se contuvo.

"Has visto tu cara?" le pregunto la rubia mientras Rachel jadeaba en busca de aire, pero continuaba riéndose "Hasta visto tu cara?"

"Cómo podría ver mi cara? la estoy usando!" Rachel rio de nuevo, aun manteniéndose de pie con la ayuda de la encimera y de Quinn.

"No tiene precio!"

"Enséñame, enséñame!" aunque aún se reía, Quinn hizo lo posible para recrear la histérica expresión de Rachel. Esto trajo una nueva ola de risas hasta el punto que ninguna de las chicas podía mantenerse en pie. Ambas cayeron al suelo, las lágrimas rondando por sus rostros, manteniendo sus estómagos temblorosos.

Quinn siguió riéndose pero de repente los grandes ojos de Rachel se abrieron y se mostraron temerosos.

"¡Oh no!" Quinn secó sus lágrimas mientras en su mente revivía la escena de la caída con Rachel

"Qué es?" pregunto riéndose todavía

"Cómo vamos a tomar nuestras bebidas cuando están hasta allá y nosotros aquí?" pregunto Rachel con una cara seria, señalando la isla de la cocina.

Esto trajo más risas en la rubia, para gran confusión de la morena.

"Pero hasta ahora lo notas?" Quinn apenas podía respirar después del último comentario.

Diez minutos más tarde, después de una gran cantidad de tropiezos y un pequeño incidente con la puerta del congelador, las dos chicas estaban en el piso de la sala de estar, con sus refrescantes bebidas balanceándose en sus manos y con la botella de vodka colocada entre ellas.

"Él no lo hizo!" Quinn dijó apenas entre sus risas "No te creo, no te creo!" Rache asentía con la cabeza en silencio, temblando de risa en cuanto Quinn había golpeado el sueño por la gracia.

"Sí lo hizo!" confirmó Rachel cuando vio a la rubia, tirada en el sueño, respirando con dificultad.

"No puedo creer que te dijera que te amaba!" Quinn volvió a gritar, golpeada el sueño más duro mientras se reía.

"Yo estaba sorprendida, casi se me olvidaba la letra de la canción!" Rachel rio de nuevo. Poco a poco la rubia recupero la compostura y se incorporó volviendo a mirar a la morena y a su vaso. "Tu no has pasado por algo así"

"Está bien" dijo Quinn mientras bebía "Puck dijo que me quería en el hospital, justos después de que decidir renuncia a ella" se miraron una a la otra por un momento antes de estallar de nuevo en carcajadas; casi escupía el trago que acaba de tomar.

"Justo después de decidir darla en adopción?" Quinn asintió con la cabeza mientras se reía, luego se echó a reír de nuevo después de que su bebida había caído sobre uno de los cojines que descansaba en su regazo.

"Oooopppss!" Rachel rio más fuerte y vio como Quinn colocaba el cojín de nuevo en el sofá. "Creo que si lo notará" dijo la rubia, consiguiendo que de nuevo rieran, refiriéndose por supuesto, a su madre.

Poco a poco recuperó la compostura, respirando profundamente hasta que solo se reían a ratos.

"Pero pensé que amabas a Finn, porque detuviste las cosas?" Quinn le preguntó antes de tomar otro sorbo de su bebida. Rachel dio un profundo suspiro mientras consideraba como responder. Mordió un trozo de hielo mientras volvía a mirar a la rubia.

"¿Has notado…"

"qué?" Quinn preguntó con una sonrisa cuando notó la vacilación de Rachel. "Me siento realmente horrible de decir esto, por favor no lo vayas a repetir" Quinn asintió y agito su mano para instar a Rachel a seguir.

"Está bien, te has dado cuenta como… como de aburrido puede ser Finn?" Rachel se mordió el labio duramente para tratar de no sonreír, pero Quinn volvió a gritar, temblando incontrolablemente, de nuevo volvía a desplomarse en el suelo mientras hipaba a través de su risa y sus gestos que mostraban que estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho con la morena.

"No me había dado cuenta antes" gritó Rachel para ser oída, "Ibamos a los bolos, íbamos a cenar, nos sentábamos en su habitación y a veces me gustaba verlo jugar videojuegos! Era la misma cosa aburrida una y otra vez! Y gracias a Dios fue a vivir con Kurt así al menos tenía yo a alguien con quien hablar" era demasiado para Quinn. Ya por sus carcajadas se le dificultaba respirar.

"Dios mío!" se las arregló para decir. "Es tan cierto!"

"Por lo menos con Puck tenía que estar alerta todo el tiempo! Cuando va a tratar de meterme mano? Cuando voy a tener que defenderme de su ataque persistente de lengua?" A todo Quinn no hacía más que asentir enfáticamente, incapaz de hablar por su ataque de risa.

"Piensa en algo muy divertido para decir mientras gira su cabeza al notar a alguna cica atractiva que acaba de pasar. Tengo que regular mi respiración correctamente de modo que no inhale demasiado de su colonia afthershave* que huele horrible!"

Pasaron dos minutos para que la rubia pudiera retomar su control sobre sí misma. Para entonces ambas estaban en silencio, pensando en sus ex novios, mientras estaban sentadas hombro a hombro en el suelo apoyadas en el sofá.

"Aun así estaba tan celosa de ti" dijo Quinn mientras vertía vodka en su vaso vacía, un poco en el suelo, un poco en el vaso. "Así como, de verdad celosa" Rachel levantó su vaso para que la rubia también lo llenara y tomó un sorbo antes de contestar.

"Pero tú eres… como… ridículamente hermosa Quinn! Como… una chica salida directamente de una revista de chicas hot!" la rubia sacudía su cabeza violentamente cuando se volvió y miro a Rachel.

"Pero tú eres exótica, caliente Rach, ese tipo de atractivo que nadie más tiene"

"Oh Dios, claro que no! Tu eres físicamente perfecta! Yo tengo mucho defectos! Mi nariz! Mis labios son taaaaannn grandes!"

"Qué?" chilló Quinn mientras se giraba cara a cara a la morena. "Mataría por tener tus labios! Sí son grandes, pero como… oh-my-good-quiero-esos-grandes-labios" los ojos Rachel se desorbitaron por el comentario y se atoró con su saliva y bebida y tosió a causa de ello.

"Hablas en serio?" Quinn asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos remarcando que era verdad. "Nunca pensé que fueran especiales" dijo Rachel mientras miraba fijamente hacía la sala de estar y se preguntaba porque había dos televisores cuando estaba segura que antes solo había uno.

"Oh, tú sabes que eres muy caliente" La rubia dijo con una sonrisa, arrastrando un poco las palabras. El comentario hizo sonreír a Rachel y se dio la vuelta para mirar a la chica delante de ella.

"Pero tú eres una diosa Quinn, no hay razón para que este celosa de mí" Quinn se encogió de hombros mientras bebía el resto de su bebida.

"Solo mírate Rachel, tienes esa voz, que te hace diez veces mejor" Nuevamente Rachel se quedó atónita.

"Hola, Quinn, cuando hablas llama la atención de todos y aumentas el libido de todos en cualquier parte! No importa que no cantes"

"Qué?" la rubia se bloque, "de ninguna manera!"

"Estás bromeando? Es… susurrante… y ahumada! Las canciones calientes fueron hechas para voces como la tuya, es increíblemente sexy!" dijo Rachel, enfatizando cada palabra.

"Rachel! Tu voz es la razón por la cual la música fue creada! La pasión, la intensidad cuando cantas, literalmente me produces escalofríos. No puedo apartar mis ojos de ti cuando estas haces un performance"

"Muy bien, que pasa con el cabello?" dijo la morena, tratando de encontrar la manera de convencer a la rubia.

"Y? es rubio y aburrido"

"No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo!" objetó Rachel "Tu pelo es increíble!" la diva destacó mientras pasaba sus dedos a través de él "Es tan suave, fuerte, y el color es perfecto, va con tu piel" susurro con asombro, sorprendiéndose por cómo se sentía entre sus dedos.

Quinn se encontró cerrando sus ojos ante la sensación de los dedos de Rachel en su cabello, prácticamente ronroneando en respuesta.

"Me gustaría tener tu tono de piel" murmuró Quinn mientras seguía disfrutando de la sensación de esos dedos enroscándose en sus rizos. "Soy demasiado pálida, tu piel es impecable" Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron y luego se fijaron en la piel expuesta en el cuello de la morena. Sus ojos avellanas escanearon esa piel, sin darse cuenta que su pecho subía y bajaba y que mordía su labio mientras imaginaba su boca sobre esa piel bronceada.

"Pero tu piel es exquisita, su color porcelana y es tan, tan suave" dijo Rachel con un gemido apenas disimulado mientras dejaba caer su mano del cabello de Quinn hacía su cuello acariciándolo lentamente reflejando los actos de la rubia.

Quinn no estaba segura de cuando había empezado a tocar a Rachel, todo lo que sabía era que sus dedos temblaban mientras sus ojos devoraban la carne expuesta del cuello de la morena, la clavícula, los hombros y de repente estaba acariciando a Rachel y Rachel hacía lo mismo con ella.

En algún lugar de su mente, inducida por el alcohol, sabía que eso era inusual. También sabía que quizás no debería estar recibiendo esas caricias. Pero tras dos horas de estar bebiendo y de una gran cantidad de vodka lo único que le importaba era que estaba pasando un gran momento y se sentía muy bien hacer eso.

"Tus labios también son muy besable" murmuro Rachel mientras tragaba con dificultad "Parecen muy suaves" sus ojos oscuros-que habían oscurecido aún más al empezar esa conmovedora escena- se centraron exclusivamente en la boca entreabierta de Quinn Fabray, ambas chicas respiraban con dificultad.

"Los tuyos parecen suaves" susurro a su vez Quinn, también mirando los labios de Rachel.

Estaban increíblemente cerca; sus rodillas pegadas, compartiendo el aire, ambas se miraban sus bocas. Lo ojos entornados de Rachel se deslizaron hasta los de Quinn, notando los de la rubia y acercándose aún más.

"Me siento como si mi cuerpo estuviese en llamas" murmuró Rachel, lamiéndose los labios mientras sus ojos se deleitaban de las magníficas facciones y gestos de Quinn "eres dolorosamente impresionante" Quinn gimió mientras observaba la lengua de Rachel humedeciendo sus carnosos labios, todavía incapaz de apartar sus ojos de la boca de la morena.

"Yo solo quiero… trato…" Quinn no estaba segura de lo que decía. Era como si estuviese hipnotizada por los labios de Rachel; lo único que podía hacer era mirarlos hasta que notó lo cerca que estaban.

Las dos chicas gimieron en voz ronca en cuanto sus labios por primera vez hicieron contacto. Sus labios apenas se rozaban creando una sensación increíble que se apoderó de ellas haciéndolo completamente alucinante.

El labio inferior de Rachel cogió el superior de Quinn mientras luchaban por mantener sus bocas unida. Pero ambas chicas estaban inestables, Quinn deslizó su mano a la cintura de Rachel para permanecer unidas.

"Mmmmmmm" la rubia gimió cuando Rachel movió sus labios de nuevo, deslizando su labio entre los de Quinn. La sensualidad y la lentitud hasta provocando un mareo en la rubia.

Rachel maniobró hasta que pudo sostener cómodamente la cada de Quinn delicadamente; sin romper el beso que había encendido todo su cuerpo. Ambas abrieron su boca ligeramente, acariciando lánguidamente cada labio hasta que la lengua de Rachel se asomó y acaricio la de Quinn.

De repente, las dos chicas estaban frenéticas. Sus lenguas se acariciaban con avidez, la mano que Quinn sostenía sobre la cintura de Rachel guío a la morena hasta suelo, permitiendo a Quinn estar encima de ella.

Gemían sin control, deleitándose en su acalorado beso, estremeciéndose una con la otra. Sus movimientos eran frenéticos y pronto se frotaban una con otra; Rachel deslizo su manos por el pelo de Quinn y por su cuello, Quinn pasaba las suyas por la longitud del cuerpo de la morena.

La fricción se sentía imponente y abrumadora e instintivamente Rachel lucho para mover sus piernas entre las de Quinn para que la rubia pudiera encajar cómodamente entre sus muslos.

"Mieeerda!" susurró Quinn contra los labios de Rachel ante el nuevo contacto. Inmediatamente hundió su cara en el cuello de la morena para que pudiera respirar sobre la piel que había estado mirando antes. Sacudió sus caderas para mantener un ritmo rápido y mordió con fuerza el cuello de la morena en cuanto sintió como su blanco vestido se frotaba contra el suave algodón de las bragas de Rachel. La falta de la morena estaba en algún lugar sobre su cintura.

"Oh, Dios, Oh Dios!" cantó Rachel ante el intenso placer que se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Con sus manos temblorosas y atientas busco el dobladillo del vestido de la rubia y lo levantó tanto como pudo hasta que la única barrera entre sus centros era la ropa interior.

Rachel arqueo su espalda y bajo de nuevo al suelo ante la sensación. Sintió el calor de Quinn contra el de ella y se retorció al sentir como se iba construyendo su climax.

La rubia hundió sus dientes con fuerza en el cuello de Rachel, a punto de perder la cabeza ante la sensación.

De repente la mano de Rachel estaba guiando la boca de Quinn a la suya y de nuevo se estaban besando febrilmente; todo estaba en contacto, sus lenguas, sus dientes. Respiraban tan fuerte que apenas podían escuchar sus gemidos pero al tirar un poco del cabello de Rachel elle emitió gritos de placer que resonaron en los oídos de Quinn.

Cuando el orgasmo de Rachel se desató, el cuerpo de Quinn explotó ante la sensación de las uñas de Rachel sobre su espalda, intensificando su propio orgasmo, arrancó su boca de la de Rachel, gimió incontrolablemente y grito el nombre de la morena.

Ambas chicas temblaban, el orgasmo hacia que respirar le fuera el doble de difícil. No fue hasta que dolorosamente dejaron de moverse que sintieron cuan húmedas estaban sus bragas.

Quinn se retiró de Rachel, exhausta y completamente sorprendida por la intensidad de lo que sentía, paso su mano por su cara y trato de controlar su irregular respiración.

"Mierda" fuer todo lo que Quinn podía decir entre jadeos. A su lado, Rachel también luchaba por pasar aire a sus pulmones, sus manos yacían sin fuera a su costado. La morena nunca había sentido algo tan intento y podía comprender de donde veía todo eso. Tampoco podía recordar haberse sentido alguna vez tan satisfecha y aun así tan voraz.

Rachel volteo su cabeza para mirar a la boquiabierta chica que se agitaba a su lado; mirando al techo. La morena se sentía superada por la conmoción en la que Quinn Fabray estaba, de hecho, la chica que estaba junto a ella era la responsable de su primer orgasmo, que cada vez más sentía deliciosamente bien.

La rubia sintió los ojos de Rachel sobre ella, pero se negó a mirar. Lo que acaba de suceder había sido la más erótica e impactante experiencia de su vida y no tenía idea de qué demonios tenía que hacer ahora. Una parte de ella, una parte muy importante de ella, quería volver encima de la pequeña diva y repetir todo de nuevo solo para poder obtener esos sonidos abrumadoramente sexys que Rachel había estado haciendo.

Pero Quinn ya estaba considerablemente serena, y ahora estaba dándose cuenta de que demonios acababa de pasar. Independientemente de que supuestamente odiaba a Rachel Berry y olvidar el pequeño detalle de que aquella muchacha era realmente una chica, Quinn no podía creer lo que había hecho, de nuevo había tenido sexo bajo la influencia del alcohol.

"Quinn…?" susurró Rachel, necesitando saber… bueno…algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera explicar lo que acaba de suceder. A la morena no le preocupaba tanto el que acaba de intimar sexualmente con una chica, solo el hecho de que había intimado sexualmente con alguien. Ni siquiera Jesse había llegado tan lejos y ciertamente nunca la había hecho sentir de esa manera!.

"Quinn?" dijo un poco más fuerte. "Qué ha pasado?" susurró cuidadosamente, temerosa de que la rubia le gritara o flipara totalmente mientras ella se sentía tan vulnerable; nunca creyó poder sentirse tan completamente expuesta y encendida al mismo tiempo. No estaba segura de sí podría tolerar el rechazo cuando se sentía tan contenta junto a la rubia. "Quiero decir… sé que solo es tu segunda vez… umm… de beber y… esto… pero eh… qué fue eso?"

Quinn aún no recuperaba por completo el aliento, pero se giró para mirar a Rachel que tenía sus ojos muy abiertos. Se miraron una a la otra por un momento, en silencio. La rubia se sumergió en los orbes chocolates perfectos que le devolvían la mirada, la piel hermosa y sus carnosos labios. Sintió el viento noqueándola por la fuerza de la emoción que la acaba de golpear.

Quinn se giró de nuevo para mirar el techo mientras sentía que su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Sin saber de repente lo que significaban todos sus sentimientos.

"Creo que debería dejar de beber" Afirmó antes de darse la vuelta y reclamar los labios hinchados de Rachel, de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>* Walk like an Egyptian es una canción de The Bangles<strong>

***TMI Too Much Information: Demasiada información**

***Afthershave: Loción para después de afeitarse**

**Bueno, se los prometí y ahí tienen, nueva traducción, este one-shot tiene secuelas que estaré empezando a traducir en un par de días. Este me llevó su rato y me supongo que el otro será igual, sean pacientes por favor. **

**Opiniones? **

**Dejen sus comentarios =D**


	2. Nota

**Ya subí la segunda parte de este one-shot. Se llama Rachel's Second Time, y ya la pueden buscar en el mi perfil. Empiezo a trabajar en la tercera y última parte de esta entrega. **

**La subo por partes porque así lo ha hecho la autora original y me apego a ello.**

**Saludos y mucha gracias por sus comentarios!**


End file.
